powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Blue
We start the day with Doctor K explaining, and taking questions about the Ranger Tech. After learning about the Zord's Optical Sensors and the Energy Displacement during Morphing, Flynn asks why it is necessary to yell "RPM, Get in Gear!" When Flynn suggest changing the Morph Call to something with Justice, Dr. K protests and says that if he wants justice, read a comic book. So we flash back to young Flynn in the school yard, reading a comic book & wanting to defend the weak. But even though young Flynn was just trying to help a girl get her lunch back, the fight for the lunch caused him to get suspended from school for two weeks. His father tries to tell Flynn that there's no such thing as super heroes. Back to the present, when the Generals, Tenaya 7 & the newest Attack Bot arrive in the city, the Rangers rush to the scene. Our heroes Morph and begin battling Tenaya, Grinders & the Generals. Meanwhile the Attack Bot has now grown giant size. When the Blue Ranger tries to use his Bio-Energy Field Attack, it malfunctions, causing him to get stuck. We flash back again, this time to after Flynn graduated from school. In his quest to help people, Flynn became a police offer (not with Scotland Yard as that's based in England), only to be fired because he arrested the mayor's son, even though the guy still broke the law. Flynn then became a Fire Fighter. But he was fired after refusing to stop fighting a fire, since he wanted to be sure and rescue the animals & plants. Next was becoming an International Aide Volunteer. But when the local village came under attack, the aides were ordered to evacuate, leaving the villagers defenseless. But Flynn refuses to leave the villagers, and goes William Wallace. He helps them fight off their invaders, thus leading to another job firing. So Flynn was forced to become a mechanic like his dad. Then the Venjix Attack came. In the present, the Rangers protect Flynn & defeat the Grinders. But Tenaya & the General escape, and the giant Attack Bot is still loose. Flynn is finally freed from his Ranger Suit, but we learn that the Series Blue was plagued with a glitch during development. Doctor K tells Flynn that until she can fix the problem, Series Blue is offline and he is to do nothing. We flash back again, this time we see when Flynn & his dad arrived in Corinth before the shield were raised. However, there's a woman in desperate need of help, as her little girl is still outside the city. Back in the present, we find out that the Attack Bot is trying to cause a massive volcanic eruption inside of Corinth City. Black & Green form the ValveMax Megazord to try and stop the bot, but they come under attack from the lava the bot fires out. Back in the past, Flynn listening to his heart, took the bus that had brought him & his dad, and he went to find the woman's daughter. We see that Flynn was successful in saving the girl, as well as other people needing to get to Corinth. Flynn's father tells him that he is pound of him, & that he has shown him that heroes do exists, as Flynn was the hero in front of him this entire time. In the present, Red & Yellow arrive ready to help Green & Black, but they can't form the High Octane Megazord without Flynn. To make matters worse, Tenaya 7 shows up with Grinders. Dr. K soon realizes that Flynn has left, and he's on his way to help the others. Flynn arrives and he's figured out how to clear the energy channels. He inserts his Engine Morph Cell into his Cell Shift Morpher upside down, and Morphs. And it works. Plus, with the energy runoff explosion, he takes out Tenaya 7 & most the Grinders. The Blue Ranger gets to work finishing the remaining Grinders. Red, Blue & Yellow form the High Octane Megazord. And with the Super Saber, the Attack Bot is destroyed. Dr. K is still puzzled and asks who taught Flynn to be a mechanic. Later that day, Flynn takes some groceries to his dad's garage, to find his father asleep. He notices a book laying on his dad's chest. Flynn finds that it's a scrapbook his father has been keeping, showcasing all the newspaper articles about Flynn & his heroic deeds as the Blue Ranger.